cloudshadefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka
Personality Haruka is a happy and calm girl, usually not seeking out fights unless if they come to her. She's very and loves to tease her cousin, Robin. She can usually be found daydreaming in the barn, or just walking in the field aimlessly. She prefers to think, rather then talk. She hates violence and usually tries to break up fights everytime she sees them. She also doesn't really use her powers unless if she's forced to, or is trying to protect herself. Appearance and Powers Haruka has long light pink hair and bright blue eyes. A smile is usually on her face, and she's usually wearing a button down white shirt with a high-waisted black skirt, for a wiatress uniform while she works at the cafe. Haruka 1.jpg|In her uniform Haruka 2.jpg|Battle Clothes Neko Haru.jpg|In her neko form She's at average weight for her age, which is 16, and slightly below average height. As for her powers, she can float and teleport. Also, her love of cats has led her to make a neko form, it doesn't really change anything, except for giving her cat ears and a tail that match her hair color. Other then that she can cast spells, the ones she uses the most are: Ember Inferno- This spell sends a huge cloud of fire at her opponent, usually burning them so badly that after they come out of it, if they do at all, they're unrecognizable. ''Flash Frost- ''This gives Haruka the ability to make anything she touches be covered in frost. ''Aero Zephyr- ''Basically, she can set traps in the air, anything from explosions, to simply pushing someone over. ''Ration of Heavenly Horror- ''Everything that her opponent has ever feared flashes before their eyes, usually paralyzing them for the time that she uses it. Soul's Desire- ''This spell lets Haruka see whatever her opponent truely desires, though she usually doesn't use it for bad reasons. She actually normally uses it if she wants to help someone, or give them a gift. ' ''Aerial Lance- This technique forms large spears from the air, they're barely visible but not very strong, the most damge they can do it a shallow cut.' ''True Bolt- ''An explosive attack that can vary from nudging her enemy back an inch, or sending them flying. ''Omni Recovery- ''A basic healing spell that can at most heal a broken bone. Though, after healing to that much it has a 10 minute cooldown before she can use it again. ((AND! I will stop myself before she becomes a god mod...)) History Her past is pretty basic, she grew up in a house with a sister and two parents. All seemed normal, but then her father found out that her mother was cheating, and so they got a divorce. Haruka became very quiet afer they split, not wanting to open her mouth and thinking it was her fault. Because..well, she was the one that told her father, only 6 at the time she didn't think anything would happen. Anyway, after that her sister and her traveled between her father and her mother's house every month. Everything fell into a routine, and then it seemed as if it was all normal again.But one day Haruka and her sister got into a fight, about something what exactly she doesn't remember, but one minute they were yelling and the next her sister was standing there, eyes wide with fear, trembling. Haruka was surprised to say the least, she gently poked her sister then she snapped out of it. "F-Fine! You win! J-Just..don't do that again!" "Do what..?" But her sister had already run to her room and slammed the door. That was when Haruka began to discover her powers, and started to figure out different spells. She kept her training a secret, but when she found out her cousin, Robin, had powers too she started to ask her if they could train together. Robin suggested that she come to Cloudshade, so, following her advice, Haruka trekked to Cloudshade, but of course she forgot something. Haruka Sora, now declared missing. ((I WILL PROBABLY ADD MORE! AND! I'm sorry if this is a little all over the place. T^T I still haven't slept so it might be crappy.))